Broken Bones
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A fic written around a song, deals with death, don't like don't read.


_A/N: I don't own anyone used in this fic other than Twisted, and this has NOTHING to do with Job Description, the song just fits them. Deals with death people so if you don't like, don't read. Also the lyric belong to Rev Theory, the song is called Broken Bones. Now that all the legal stuff is outta the way, on with the song fic. I do however suggest listening to the song as you read._

_Walking a fine line between wrong and right  
And I know...  
There is a part of me that I try to hide  
But I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside_

Glen was walking back from the ring, he was panting heavily and trying to ignore the boos from the crowd as they reacted to his latest heel turn. He turned around at the top of the stage and looked down at the fallen female in the middle of the ring. Already she was struggling to her feet, her eyes locked with his and even from the distance he could see the question. He grinned that sadistic smirk, but there was no feeling behind it. He should have know better than to let everyone see his feelings for her. Vince had seen it and used it to his advantage, it was his leverage. The blood from the head wound scared him, and as he stared at his hand that had blood on it, he turned inwards to himself letting everything slide off his back.

_Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones_

He tried calling her phone that night, and every night for the next two weeks, but there was no answer. He expected that, but part of him was hoping that she would pick up, he's give anything to hear her voice. Even if she was yelling at him. He needed her, she kept him sane, she kept the demons quiet in the still of the night when they haunted him the most. As he stepped out on the stage that night the crowd booed him as he stalked down. He was facing Big Show that night, and he planned on throwing the match even though he was slated to win. The match was brutal, Show busted him open in under three minutes after the bell rang. As he lay in the ring clutching his ribs in pain he wondered where his angel was, if she even cared anymore.

_  
Caught in the confines of the simple life  
And I am...  
Holding my head high in the rising tide  
And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside  
_

He went on with his scripted life, it was easier than his real life, scripted life was attachment free, feeling free. As the weeks went on it was _leaked_to the wrestling public that she was dating Mr. Kennedy...Kennedy. As he stepped onto the stage that night, he ground his teeth, she was accompanying the bleach blonde loud mouth to the ring. The match was over before it began, he kept his eyes on her, watching her every movement instead of Kennedy's. As he lay in the ring while Kennedy celebrated he watched as she kissed him for all the fans to see. Tears welled as he remembered that she used to do that to him. He wanted to reach out and pull her close, but instead he slowly got to his feet and walked back to the back, ignoring everyone.

_  
Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones  
_

The voice were getting worse, so was his drinking. When ever they passed in the halls he would silently yell for her. He needed her to save him, but she refused to look, to even talk to him. Even Mark couldn't bring him out of his stupor, and it worried him. He watched them both from afar, and it was the same on both ends. Both were punishing themselves by not saying what needed to say. He just hoped that they talked and resolved things before it got too late, for either one.

_I'm not coming home now  
I know...  
I'm so far away  
So far from home  
I'm not coming home now  
I know...  
I'm so far away  
I'm so far away  
And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight_

Glen was laying the hospital after a suicide attempt. They had pumped his stomach as soon as he got to the hospital. Mark was sitting by his side, glancing at his phone every once and awhile. He had called her as soon as he had talked to the doctor and confirmed that Glen was going to be ok, physically anyways. She didn't sound as well off as she was leading everyone to believe. And Mark believed that he was the only one outside of her and Ken to know that there really wasn't anything going on. She was as torn up if not more than Glen, and Mark had been the hospital way too many times between the two. Both were holding on to the other in their minds, but they couldn't fight their pride to make it a reality.

_Now I am calling  
Hoping you'll hear me  
We all need somebody  
To believe in something  
And I won't fear this  
When I am falling  
We all need somebody  
That can mend... These broken bones_

Mark lifted his head the minute he heard footsteps, and there she stood. Her hair was floating around her as she stared at Glen's lifeless body. He watched as she walked over to the bed and dropped to her knees, grabbing Glen's hand and crying.

"Wake up Glen. Don't leave me, I can't do this alone."

Mark got up and helped her to her feet, his heart breaking as she sobbed on his chest. He sat down in the chair, holding her on his lap and letting her cry herself to sleep. His own eyes felt heavy but he wasn't going to give in until she woke up and could watch over Glen. He didn't want to lose his friend, either one of them.

"Glen if you pull through this I'm gonna personally kill yer big dumb ass."

_And I can't win  
And I can't fight  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside_

Mark stood by the grave site, it was the second funeral he had to attend within a month. She looked so peaceful laying there, decked out in her ring attire that she wore when she accompanied Glen to the ring. He dashed his tears away with the back of his hand as he carefully placed the urn with Glens' ashes in her casket. If they couldn't get past their pride in life and be together, then he was going to put them together in death. He looked around the ring of people at the grave site, both her blood family and her wrestling family were there. Only Dalip Rana wasn't openly weeping, but Mark knew the big guy was bawling on the inside, the two of them had been close_._

They closed the casket and Mark turned away, he had been asked by her brothers to be one of the pall bearers. And the irony hadn't been lost on him. He placed his hat on his head and grabbed a rail, feeling at peace as he walked his two best friends, no his family down to the waiting hearse. The wind kicked up as they reached the outside and he swore he heard them both laughing, and he smiled, they weren't running anymore.


End file.
